Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapods and Squirrels
by Maximagination
Summary: This is the adventure of a rising teen band, filled with drama, action, and all those other interesting bits. The story starts to get a bit mature, so it's been bumped up to T. I've unfortunately had to cancel this. However, it may just come back in the future ;). Maybe.
1. S1,E1: The Beginnings

The Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels

Episode 1: The beginning

Let's set a tone.

It's years in the future, and the cast of Spongebob have JUST graduated high school, their futures waiting to be paved. The first season is about becoming a band, and that needs to be done first, so most drama will come in season 2 and up. Season 2 is also going to be a bit more mature, and will probably get rated T.

Enjoy the show!

* * *

><p>It was another crowded night at the Krusty Krab, and Spongebob was sitting near a table, stirring the ice in his soda (Spongebob isn't working at the Krusty Krab.)<p>

"Crap. It's going to be a year after high school soon, and I've done nothing for my life. If my parents realize this cruel fact, I'll be stuck working at dad's store forever!" Just then, a big man sat down at his table.

"Sorry man. May I sit here? Nobody else will let me to their tables."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Spongebob answered.

"Thanks." A waited went to their table.

"Here you go. Three Krabby Patties." Waiter said, dullily.

"Thank you, umm…" The big man asked.

"Squidward."

"Hello, Squidward. You seem bored. Here, have a seat." The big man pulled up a seat. Squidward sat down.

"Thanks." Squidward said.

"No problem." The big man answered

"Man, my life is crap!" Squidward yelled.

"You are definitely not the only one to think that!" Spongebob chuckled.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?"

"Ditch did stupid craphole and start a band. I play a MEAN clarinet."

"I guess that would be a good idea…" A spark sparked in Spongebob.

"WAIT! IT'S AMAZING!"

"What is?" The big man asked.

"I need a job. My crib is a lame pineapple, and if I don't get a job, my dad will make me go to his home forever!"

"Hmm… okay… meet at my house tomorrow." Squidward offered.

"May I come? I might be useful." The big man asked?

"Sure. I don't care." Squidward answered.

"Where do you live?" Spongebob asked.

"102 Conch Street." Squidward said.

"REALLY? I LIVE ON THAT STREET!" The big man and Spongebob said, in unison.

"Well, ol' 'Loo'gene Krabs will fire me if I just sit here. I do need to make ends meet anyway. What's your names?"

"Spongebob."

"Patrick." The big man said.

" 102 Conch Street!"

"BYE!


	2. S1,E2: The First Fight

Episode 2: Sure…

The next day, Spongebob walked down to his neighbor's house. Patrick and Squidward were discussing something.

"Patrick, you can't play the drums on your stomach! Now that I realize you went to my school, I remember an "accident" that RUINED the talent show! I was going to perform nine minutes later!"

"Well, excuse me for being hungry when the buffet was served!"

"Come to think of it, you ate everything at the buffet! The scientist chefs accused the jocks and started the schism!"

"The schism?_"_

"Just forget it!"

"What did I just walk into?" Spongebob asked.

"Mr. Drummer idiot thinks he can use his belly!" Squidward yelled.

"And Mr., um… Squidward, think stomach drums are illegal! I'm out!" Patrick yelled.

"You know what? I think need a song to calm the nerves. My mom sang me this song she made when I Julie Gilliam broke my heart." Spongebob stated. He sat behind an electric piano and started playing it. Squidward and Patrick calmed down.

"A heart is a part of life, we need hearts that fit

If they don't, they break; you might not fix it

If only we could all walk hand in hand

Forever, forever, across the lands.

So why break? Life's not done

Heartbreaks may hurt like a gun but we're still not done.

So why fret? You're not set

Friend come and go but we're still not done…" The song continued, tears in the spectators eyes.

Spongebob finished:

"We may lose a BFF

BF or just an F

The whole world's love is our glue

Find it will you

And you may find a heart that fits." Patrick and Squidward were crying.

"Patrick, I'm sorry for being a jerk!"

"Squidward, I'm sorry for starting a schism!"

"Patrick, even if that song had nothing to do with our little fight, I realized that I was a jerk and I'm sorry!"

"Whaa!"

"Sob!"

"I knew you two would make up!" Spongebob stated.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Squidward yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could… um..."

"Yeah?"

"Put this song on our album?"

"Sure!"

And so, they called up Ms. Squarepants, got the green light, and started rehearsing their first song. Patrick played the stomach, Squidward played his clarinet, and Spongebob the electric piano (I believe that the model was a GoldenScale 5008)and the microphone, but they just felt like something was missing.

Was it hard work? No.

Was it cooperation? No.

Was it a 4th bandmate? Of course!

"Squidward?" Patrick asked.

"What?"

"I was just reading our fanfic, and it says that we're missing a 4th bandmate."

"Umm… Why is somebody even writing about this?"

"Probably to preserve our adventures." Spongebob tried to answer. He continued, "I think that a 4th bandmate would be cool. Why don't we rehearse what we can, then host an audition?"

"Sure!" Patrick and Squidward said. They rehearse then started an audition. But that's for another episode. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF SUPERSTARS, SPONGES, CEPHALAPODS, AND SQUIRRELS!


	3. S1,E3: Complete

Episode 3: Answer?

WANNA BECOME A BANDMATE?

VISIT US!

102 CONCH STREET

SEPTEMBER 22

NOON

C U THERE!

Auditions passed.

Pearl sang and cheered.

Gary meowed.

Plankton played a "Death Harmonica."

The trio thought these acts were awful, especially Pearl's. So Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward walked down the streets, heads hung low.

They eventually went into the City. They could hear a loud performance, like a Battle of the Bands. There was a girl, strumming an electric guitar noisily, at a boy, who was playing a saxophone. Her voice sounded great.

"THAT'S! WHY! YOU! WILL! DIE!" She sang.

The trio were listening.

They then peeked backstage, to see the girl yelling at the boy.

"You SUCKED! A saxophone? More like a sucksophone!" She yelled.

"E-Z, SC. Chill. My friends took all my other instruments, and I play a mean saxophone!"

"RR, you think thirty people come to see rock-jazz?"

"You know what? I'm sick of you!"

"This band is crap!"

"And so is our relationship!" Right there, the girl quieted, and started to fill up with tears.

"Our relationship? I thought we would get married, have a bunch of kids, and become legends! Plus, this is my last shot at life! Nobody else will want me." Spongebob and Squidward were all ears from there. Patrick was cleaning his ears. The girl continued, " I'll lose my abode, my dignity, my happiness, and I'll have to sleep in a box! I couldn't do anything else!"

"I'm sorry. This is the last time you'll cry me into denial." The man walked away. The girl started crying a river.

"Miss?" Spongebob asked.

"No! You never saw me!" She replied.

"Oh yes." Squidward added.

"Heck, we saw all of it." Patrick also added.

"I'm sorry. This isn't how I usually am. I'm Sandy Cheeks."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Spongebob, and that's Patrick, and that's Squidward."

"Hello, Spongebob."

"We heard you needed a job!" Patrick yelled.

"Yeah, and we need a bandmate. What would you say?"

"Sure."

"Hooray!" They shouted, and off they went to Squidward's house

"LATER…" The timecard read.

"We may lose a BFF

BF or just an F

The whole world's love is our glue

Find it, will you

And you may find a heart that fits." Spongebob sang.

"Wow, that blew my mind!" Sandy said.

"Sandy, welcome to our band." The screen fades to black.

"WAIT!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, SC?" Squidward asked.

"Shouldn't we name our band before this episode ends?" Sandy asked.

"I guess." They thought it out, then Patrick said…

"I remembered!"

"WHAT?" The others asked.

"Remember when I was reading that page on ?"

"You mean the one that told us we needed a fourth bandmate?" Squidward asked.

"Yes." Patrick said. He continued," I believe that the fanfic is called "Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapods, and Squirrels."

"Squirrels? If that's how it was called at first, that made it seem as if I were going to join eventually."

"Maybe that's what our band should be called."

"Sure." Squidward answered.

"Sure." Spongebob responded.

"I guess." Sandy (A word that's a synonym to answered)ed.

"SSSCS it is." Patrick said.

For once, they felt complete.


	4. S1,E4: The Show

Episode 4: The Show (Part 1)

2 weeks cramped in Squidward's house passed, and SSSCS (I'm very tired of re-typing their band name, so I'll call them SSSCS) had written, learned, and memorized 5 songs.

"So next time you stay here, you will not stay,

In the bed that I sleep in

Or the kitchen I eat in!" Ended "Come Around", their 4th song.

"That was amazing. Amazing… *yawn*" Sandy yelled.

"Sandy, why did you just yawn?" Patrick asked.

"Being here is fun, you guys are nice, the songs are fresh." Sandy said. "It's just we've been trapped in here for 2 weeks, and we need to… um…"

"Need to what?" Squidward asked.

"Um… Something… um… fun… with a bunch of people…"

"NO! I'm only 18!" Spongebob yelled.

"NO! NOT THAT! We need to… um… a-ha!"

"Sandy, how do we a-ha?" Patrick asked, stupidly.

"We're not a-haing! But to a-ha, you need to say a-ha a lot."

"A-HA! A-HA! A-HA!"

"SHUT UP, PATRICK!" Spongebob and Squidward yelled. Sandy continued, "We need to have a…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

We need to have a GIG."

"A gig?" Spongebob asked. "That's not a bad idea at all!"

"Yeah! We need the loot." Patrick said. "Come to think of it, playing on my stomach now feels like the time I got spanked for eating the entire Shell Shack resturaunt! That poor singing dog…"

"But… Where could we get a gig? We need a place that's popular, but cheap…"

"This may not be cheap, but I could ask that cheapskate Eugene." Squidward offered.

"Sure, I guess…" Sandy asked.

AT THE KRUSTY KRAB

"No, Squidward." Eugene said.

"Jeez, Eugene. Why not?" Squidward said.

"Why don't we walk through every flaw?" Eugene said. "First off, you're fired. You haven't been working for 2 weeks. I had to give Not-Spongebob a week vacation because he's stressed out! Second, why would I let bottom-feeders come in for free entertainment?" Spongebob stood in front of Eugene and yelled, "Eugene Krabs! Think about it. If we host a concert here, you can charge, like 20 dollars. And Not-Spongebob could still stir up some grub for the visitors

"I guess that could work… I'd like to sell for $50 dollars a ticket, but since it's a rundown, not even indie-group, I'll just offer $25."

"All we'd like is 50% of revenue, and we'll pay you… um… $50 dollars!" Sandy asked.

"25% and 100 dollars!" Mrs. Krabs yelled.

"45% and 70 dollars!." Squidward yelled.

"Deal. This Saturday, 7:00 PM." Eugene said. And so, the gang started polishing up on their songs with the 5 days that they had until the gig.

CUE THE REHEARSAL MONTAGE!

Sandy on her guitar.

Squidward on his clarinet.

Patrick on his… er… drums.

Spongebob and his microphone and electric piano.

Then came Saturday night.

TO BE CONTINUED…

That's as far as I'll go on this episode. There are many events to happen when Part 2 comes, so watch out!


	5. S1,E4: The Show Part 2

**Sorry for the delay! I had a lot of stuff going on this holiday, and I needed a little bit of time to write this! But, here you have it! The epic special, THE SHOW! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Episode 4: The Show (Part 2)<p>

* * *

><p>2:57 P.M.<p>

Patrick's House

In Patrick's house, SSSCS was preparing for their first gig. Sandy was fuzzing up her fur, and putting up makeup, Squidward was sipping a honey-lemon tea, and Patrick was trying to shine his stomach…

"OOWWW!" Ouch, that has to hurt.

"Patrick, why are you shining your stomach? And with THAT instrument?" Sandy said, applying mascara to her eyes.

"You have to… ow… use the best… ow… to be the best…" Patrick moaned.

CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO!

"3-O' Clock! We need to leave now!" Spongebob stated.

"The gig is in four hours! Why Now?" Patrick asked.

"Preparation, rehearsal, makeup, tech, all that crap that they do at Kelpy G concerts." Squidward replied.

* * *

><p>3:25 P.M.<p>

Down a Street

Sandy was driving a boatvan that said "RR Instruments. One for the Money, Two for the Music, Three for the Instruments, Four for the love, Five for the Money, and Six for the Money." To the restaurant.

"Sandy, does it bug you that you're driving an ex's car?" Patrick asked.

"Shut your mouth! This is the only car I have, and he never picked it up!" Sandy yelled.

"Yeesh, talk about tight!" Squidward whispered. Sandy's furry ears heard his remark, so she pulled over, slammed the brakes, and glared towards Patrick.

"Squidward Tentacles! You better shut that craphole that is your mouth!" Sandy yelled.

"Wow! Girl gets SASSY! I LIKE IT!" Squidward remarked.

The van's door opened, and Squidward was pushed out into the middle of nowhere.

"You better grow a brain in that hollow vase called YOUR HEAD!" Sandy slammed the door, and drove off, leaving Squidward in the dust.

"SANDY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Spongebob yelled.

"Do YOU want to join him?" Sandy yelled.

"If it means sticking together, then yes, we are fine with joining him" Patrick said.

"Then JOIN HIM!" And the other two left the boat in the same fashion as Squidward.

* * *

><p>3:41 P.M.<p>

Barracuda Avenue

Patrick, Squidward, and Spongebob were walking down the street, trying to make it to the show.

"Ughh! I HATE walking this much!" Patrick said. "That's also why I almost LIVE in my boatcar."

"I at least use my recumbent bike!" Squidward added.

"Well, for once we should ditch those boats and cucumber-ent bikes! Do you want to wind up like that bagboy Bubble Bass at Barg N' Mart?" Spongebob yelled.

"I guess we should take a walk every now and then…" Squidward said to Patrick. As they were walking down the city, they heard the clock strike 4

GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!

"Four O' Clock! We still have decent time!" Spongebob said energetically.

"This means we've been walking for half an hour!" Squidward said, unenergetically.

"By car, the Krusty Krab is…" Patrick fell to the ground. "1 minute." That's when they saw their first venue.

"OMFG! It's here!" Spongebob yelled. He grabbed Patrick, and he dragged him to the Krusty Krab! Only, Sandy hadn't showed up.

* * *

><p>3:35 P.M.<p>

Sardine Street

Sandy was driving the boatvan down a deserted street, when she stopped the car. She stared out into the distance, realized she was alone in an ex's car, and started crying, the mascara dripping down her face. She reached back, and grabbed a beer bottle. She opened it with her two buck teeth, and started to gulp it down, sobbing in-between drinks. She then reached for another bottle.

And another.

And another.

And another.

By the 5th bottle, she felt happier, but still a bit glum. So she revved up her engine, and started driving REALLY fast the wrong way. In 10 minutes flat, the police were on her bushy, fuzzed up tail. She then had to pull over, when the police showed up.

"Missy. License. NOW." She showed him his license. The police continued, "Say, why are you driving on the wrong lane?"

"Because the Krusty Krab is this way." The police scented a strong smell of alcohol.

"Listen, umm… Mandy Heeks, we're going to have to take you in."

* * *

><p>4:57 PM<p>

The Krusty Krab

The gang was trying to set up the lights, when Eugene turned on the TV.

"BREAKING NEWS! Girl arrested for DUI! Here's Perch Perkins on the scene."

"At 4:39, a 16-year old named Sandy Cheeks was arrested for under-age drinking and a DUI. She is currently sentenced to 96 minutes in prison." Eugene turned off the TV.

"Is THAT landlubber coming in ye restauraunt?" Eugene yelled.

"Yes…" Spongebob answered.

"Well, you are hereby banned from this restaurant, starting no-" the phone rang.

"Krusty Krew." Eugene rang.

"Hey, Eugene. It's Not-Spongebob. I just caught a really really bad infection, and I can't make it tonight."

"NOT-SPONGEBOB! I OUGHT TO MAKE YE WALK THE PLANK INTO A SEA OF TARTAR SAUCE HOT OIL!"

"*COUGH COUGH* Now… if you can just sign my sick leave paychecks and mail them to my house, that would be swe-" Eugene hung up the phone, crawled into a ball, and started crying.

"NOOO! This was going to be the best night of my old, old life! I sold 50 $30 dollar tickets, and the restaurant will be empty!"

"Eugene, I might be able to cook. My daddy and I always cooked food at home."

"If you can cook, I won't ban you guys. And to make things worse, I have to PAY YOU! But… minimum wage would work… You got a deal!" Eugene shook SpongeBob's hand, and Spongebob went into the back.

"While I do this, you guys need to get Sandy out of Jail."

* * *

><p>5:29 P.M.<p>

Jail

"Well, I guess Ms. Cheeks doesn't have any criminal record, but she's still being detained. Bailout is a $500 dollar fee." The clerk at the jail said.

"But we don't have that kind of money! And we can't wait that long!" Patrick said.

"Actually, we do have that kind of money. When you work at the Krappy Krab, pay might be cheap, but it adds up." Squidward reached into his pocket, and took out $500 dollars. A couple minutes later, Sandy came out of the jail, excited to be out of prison.

"Missy, here's the keys to the van. No more criminal actions, and you'll be safe."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Sandy said. She turned around, and hugged the two. She said gently, "And thank YOU."

* * *

><p>5:49 P.M.<p>

Driving to the Krusty Krab.

"Squidward, you didn't HAVE to do that. I'm sorry." Sandy said, happily in the backseat.

"No, it's my fault. I started talking crap, and I really, really should have thought first." And that's when they got to the restaurant. Squidward parked in the back, and sneaked in through the back door, where Spongebob was cooking.

"Spongebob? Why are you cooking?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Here, have a burger guys. My treat." Spongebob handed each of them a Krabby Patty. All they could remember from that burger was taking a bite into that toasty bun, and the crispy onions, and the juicy tomatoes, and the warm patty, and that super special secret sauce. Next thing they knew, all that was left were crumbs.

"Wholly Mackerel crap! This is the most delicious thing I ever tasted! You should work here!" Sandy yelled.

" And our band?" Squidward asked.

"Oh yeah. What about those days when we aren't doing anything?" Sandy chuckled.

* * *

><p>6:50 P.M.<p>

Need I say where they are?

After a long, unexpected day, the band was prepared for the show. 59 people lined up for the show, and Eugene was happy to gain $270. The band was ready. Everybody in the band, but Sandy. Sandy ran outside during a pep talk from Squidward. When the other 3 came out, they saw Sandy looking pale, and reaching for a cigarette.

"A CIGARETTE? REALLY?" Spongebob yelled.

"I have to! It's my way of relaxing! When the show comes, I have to throw up, and smoke!" Sandy said, smoking the cigarette.

"Sandy, just take deep breaths, and imagine that your friends are screaming out your name." Spongebob said. After a couple of long minutes, Sandy stood up, and said, "I'm ready.

"Welcome to the show! I'm Eugene, and I like money." The crowd started laughing.

"Anyway, without further ado, the Krusty Krab presents to you, SuperStars, Sponges, Cephalapods, and Squirrels!" SSSCS stood in front of the crowd, and started performing, _Show Up or don't._

"When the lights drop, even for a cop, either come and stop,or think that we're a flop, and get hit by a mop, and just shut your top.

Love or hate it, we just made it, you can rate it, you can date it,

Don't be late, we'll be great, it is fate like china plates!

Show up or don't, or get your goat, let him eat you, go go-bye!

Show up or don't, because we won't tolerate those who eight." And the night went on.

* * *

><p>7:29 P.M.<p>

"We may lose a BFF

BF or just an F

The whole world's love is our glue

Find it, will you

And you may find a heart that fits." The audience roared into an applause, and Spongebob yelled, "GOOD NIGHT BIKINI BOTTOM!" And SSSCS went back into the kitchen.

"Wow, they're great!" A lady said.

" I especially like that yellow guy. I want to see him shirtless!" a teen said.

"Yeah, this is their first great show, but it is also their last. Ha-ha-ha…." Said a familiar person.

* * *

><p>7:40 P.M.<p>

The Kitchen

Using a calculator, Eugene made a cut.

"If 59 people payed $30 dollars, minus the food, that would be $1770 dollars. If I get 45%, that is $796.50, and if I get $70 dollars, I get $866.50, and you get $903.50 dollars. I'm so glad I raised the ticket prices. Next time, I WILL pay $50 dollars." Eugene said.

"We'll take a little bit of a break. You know, buy instruments, get to bond, and make new music. We'll be back in a month or so, but we just need some time to be together." Sandy said. "I know **I **need some time for a break. I got drunk!" she laughed.

"Don't worry, Sandy. You can try the all new Spongebob Krabby Patty Detox Diet for $200 dollars! Nothing but Krabby Patties for an entire week!" Spongebob laughed.

"Sure, Bob. Speaking of burgers, do you have something to say to Eugene?" Sandy said.

"Oh, yeah. Eugene, may I work here?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure. But you better be back to perform as well, Supercephalapods, Squirrels, Sponges and Stars." Eugene chuckled.

* * *

><p>8:30 P.M.<p>

Spongebob's House

At Spongebob's house, they were having a "WE MADE IT! WOO!" party. They were watching the movie, _Trickable You_, laughing, eating burgers, when they heard a knock on the door. Spongebob opened it, and he read out loud:0

"Dear Sandy,

I loved your show. Too bad it's your last. Say goodbye, Sandy, because you will not be heard from again! Oh, and say goodbye to your car.

Sincerely,

RR

Well, there you have it! The first special! Plus, I have a question to ask. Do you guys think I should go to a new season from here? Or should I stay with this chapter longer? Well, thanks for reading, and I'll be back typing up episode soon, if I don't do Bowser Castle 2.

A Maximagination Studios Production, Copyright MMXII


	6. S1,E5: RR

Episode 5: RR's Note

8:31 P.M.

Spongebob's House

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and Spongebob were still focusing on that note.

"Sandy, is RR that guy you were yelling with at that place where we found you?" Spongebob asked.

"Yes, yes. That's RR." Sandy answered. They were still staring at that card.

"At least all our instruments are out of that car." Squidward added.

"I'm so scared now. I know RR, and he will go through with his "plan"." Sandy said, air quotes and all.

"If you know RR, can you tell us more about him, like his name?" Patrick asked.

"I would, but I can't. Not now, anyway. I think I'll wait until the time is RIGHT. " Right at RIGHT, the lights went out, and the four were stuck in their own silence, minus the sound of evil, but cliché thunder and rain.

"I think we should sleep now." Squidward whispered.

"Yeah, but I really don't feel comfortable sleeping on the floor, or even on that couch. HE might… come… some way or another…" Sandy said.

"Neither do I. RR might not only be out for Sandy. He might be out for all of us." Patrick stated.

"It might be a tight squeeze, but I bet we can all fit in my bed. The bedroom doors are 4-inch thick, unrustable steel and lockable, and the glass windows are practically unbreakable. We at least should try…" Spongebob said.

"If RR might get us, we might as well take the instruments. For safety…" Squidward added.

"Why does everything we say have to end with dot dot dot?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know…" Spongebob wondered.

6:27 AM

Spongebob's House

After one sort-of-sleepful night, the sun rose up, and woke up the four. Squidward was so close to the edge he could easily fall off, Patrick fell off (That night, he fell within seven minutes.) And Sandy… was right next to Spongebob. When she opened up her eyes and realized she was right next to Spongebob, she freaked out.

"GAH!" She yelled.

"It looks like someone just became G&B!" Squidward yelled. Sandy got out of bed, got her airsuit on (Her helmet was on all night) opened up the library door, Grabbed Squidward by the throat, and shoved him through the door, down the slide, and to the floor. Squidward wasn't THAT hurt, but he was at that moment.

"It looks like someone just realized they forgot to put their brain BACK INTO THEIR VASES THAT WE CALL SKULLS!" Sandy yelled, slamming the door.

"Sandy, did you really have to do that?" Patrick asked.

"YES!" Sandy yelled. She then took a deep breath, reached into her suit pockets, grabbed a cigarette and lighter, and lit up her cigarette.

"I know I shouldn't have. I just hate being teased like that. ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"To the point where you throw people out of sight?" Spongebob asked.

"Hey. Out of sight, out of mind. Out of mind, out of anger. But I usually smoke when I'm angry as well." Sandy responded.

"Maybe a Breakfast Patty will help you. It did that last time. It sobered you out!" Spongebob said, putting on his Sunday suit.

7:08 AM

The Kitchen

In the kitchen, they were eating up their Breakfast Patties.

"Here's $100 dollars each. I think maybe we should keep the other $394.50 in SSSCS' bank account. I opened it last night." Squidward said.

"I think maybe we should hold a gig at this 18-&-under club I went to. I called them up, and they said if we pay $200, and they take 60% of revenue, we can play on Saturday. The capacity is, like, 170, so we probably will get profit." Spongebob added.

"I bet if we get enough street credit, we could book better gigs." Patrick stated.

"We really need some new songs. We can still play the other songs, but we need an extra song or two or the fishes will swim away." Sandy said.

"I've been to three Kelpy G shows on his "Smoothe Jazz In Bikini Bottom" Tour, and they're more or less the same." Squidward said.

"I know, but that's THE Kelpy G. His songs are loved by MILLIONS. We're a group with a really long name that is loved by tens of people. In fact, our name is so long, the fanfic writer rarely "unacronyize" our name!" Sandy pleaded. "We just need a fresh song. Maybe one new song for a couple gigs, then another new one, and BOOM! You have a gig as fresh as sealantro!"

"Sealantro? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE EVERYTHING IN BIKINI BOTTOM IS BEACHY!" Spongebob ask-yelled.

10 A.M.

Spongebob's Basement

After practicing their originals twice, they started to think about their new song.

"We could make a song about stomachaches!"

"We could make a song about work!"

"I could have a clarinet solo!"

Take a minute, and guess who said what.

"What about a song about being chased by someone you've loved?" Sandy asked.

"Maybe the chaser broke up with the singer!" Squidward suggested.

"And we can call it 'RR Wants Me Ba-'" Patrick suggested before being cut off.

"SHUT IT!" Sandy yelled.

"Maybe we could call it 'Run'." Squidward insisted.

10:32 A.M.

"The song's complete! Sandy yelled. The guitar started strumming, and Spongebob started singing at a very fast tempo.

"I'm travelin'60 mph, like I'm in a race. You're at the same pace, same place, same face. I thought this was evitable, but it was inevitable.

So I ran! RAN! RAN! RAN! I ran! Ran! Ran! Ran! I Ran Away but you weren't astray, tied to me, after lies to see.

I packed my bag, looked twice. I checked again, but you weren't nice! YOU WERE IN! GET OUT!

So I ran! RAN! RAN! RAN! I ran! Ran! Ran! Ran! I Ran Away but you weren't astray, tied to me, after lies to see." They continued singing and playing around, and Sandy seemed happier than she ever was.

TUNE IN TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF SUPERSTARS, SPONGES, CEPHALAPODS AND SQUIRRELS!

**NOTE: Thank you for your patience for this episode. I didn't really make much free time for this, and I felt like I needed to wait some time after the special for catching up. But I promise that my next few episodes will be made ASAP. I see you've noticed that I kept the times in. I think that they're really helpful showing the scene, mood, and obviously, time, so expect to see time to stick with the show. See You Later!

Copyright MMXII

Maximagination Studios


	7. S1,E6: Showtime!

Episode 6: Showtime

* * *

><p>4:23 A.M: Spongebob's house<p>

"GET UP!" Sandy yelled.

"Ugh… can't you wake me up later, like say, tomorrow?" Spongebob asked.

"Today's the show!" Sandy also yelled.

* * *

><p>6:07 A.M: The Kitchen<p>

In the kitchen, the gang was eating some pancakes.

"How did you get here, Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm surprised you asked me instead of the others."

"Yeah. We were rehearsing so much, we went to dinner at the Sea Chicken Shack, you passed out!" Patrick remembered.

"We took you here, and by the time we threw you into bed," Squidward babbled.

"YOU THREW ME?" Spongebob screamed.

"You were about to have a night fit," Squidward continued, "So we threw you on the bed. Even if we missed, you are an invertebrae…"

* * *

><p>4:20 P.M: The 18-and-under club (I think it was called The Cool Club)<p>

SSSCS head backstage to get ready.

"Let's see. They've sold out. That's 1,700 dollars. 60% of revenue equals 680 dollars." Squidward declared.

"How did we play a bigger venue with less money?" Spongebob asked.

"And why isn't the venue cost added to the amount?" Patrick and Sandy asked in unison.

"One, we paid prior to coming. And two, we were playing for Eugene! He'll trap people in a deep-frying machine just so they give him a penny! And he almost did that…" Squidward answered, responded, and shuddered.

"So, what's our cuts?" Sandy asked.

"They won't give us any money until the show ends, but I think we should only take 75 dollars, and put the other… $380… in the account." Squiward was saying this, but they were all starting to look at the drink container on the table.

"Mr.," Spongebob started to say, "is that for us?"

"Yes. It's Barracuda Cola." The man said.

"I love this drink!" Sandy yelled.

"Me too!" Spongebob yelled.

"So do I," Patrick started, "But I weigh, um… a lot. I'll pass."

"It's a bit unsophisticated and unhealthy. Pass." Squidward groaned.

* * *

><p>7:58 P.M: Onstage at The Cool Club<p>

"Ugh… I feel crappy… "Spongebob moaned.

"Me too… ouch… "Sandy croaked.

"Just act like you're not sick! And never drink that stupid Barracuda Cola ever again!" Squidward yelled.

"Ok…" Spongebob agreed, "HELLO COOL KIDS!" The crowd roared and screamed and cried.

"LET'S GO!" And Spongebob started to sing Run!

"I'm travelin'60 mph, like I'm in a race. You're at the same pace, same place, same face. I thought this was evitable, but it was inevitable.

So I ran! RAN! RAN! RAN! I ran! Ran! Ran! Ran! I Ran Away but you weren't astray, tied to me, after lies to see.

I packed my bag, looked twice. I checked again, but you weren't nice! YOU WERE IN! GET OUT!

So I ran! RAN! RAN! RAN! I ran! Ran! Ran! Ran! I Ran Away but you weren't astray, tied to me, after lies to see.

I thought I'd lose you if I ran, instead I wished that you were banned. Because you're always on my tail, you should be finished by a pail.

So I can run! RUN! RUN! RUN! I can run! Run! Run! Run! I'm running away and you're astray, not tied to me, no lies to see. DRUM SOLO!" Spongebob sang.

* * *

><p>8:16 P.M: Still onstage<p>

The show seemed to go on well.

At least until now.

Spongebob was singing "I Love Love" when he started to seem kind of off.

"Love is… um… a… um… love is… um…" Spongebob stuttered. But Spongebob wasn't the only one not paying attention. Sandy was missing most notes and getting tired.

"I love love, love is…" Spongebob fainted on the floor. Sandy also fell down. Squidward and Patrick freaked out.

"NO!" Patrick yelled.

"Is there any doctors here?" Squidward asked.

"Squidward, I'm smart enough to know that EVERYONE HERE IS UNDER 18 AND ARE TOO YOUNG TO BECOME DOCTORS!" Patrick barked. But a kid that looked 12-ish walked onstage and put his ear on the people's chests.

"The two seem to be conscious, but they're foreheads are burning." The kid said. "But they're alright. They were given a potion called Apatricasinamotosin potion."

"How do you know this?" Squidward questioned.

"My brother has some. He doesn't like it when people say his name, so he only wants people to call him… RR."

"RR did this. I hate him." Patrick hissed.

"What do we do to fix them?" Squidward cried.

"Don't worry. RR is the only one with Apatricasinamotosin potion, because I'm sure Apatricasinamotosin isn't a real word. So if it's only the first time, you just lay them down on a bed and stay away from them."

* * *

><p>10:09 PM: Patrick's Rock<p>

Patrick laid Spongebob on the couch, and Squidward laid Sandy on the floor of the bathroom. They also got their instruments in there, the instruments a nice guy drove to their house with their instruments

"I'm so glad we got our money." Squidward grumbled.

"Yeah." Patrick sighed. He just felt glad that they got the gig money, and Sandy and Spongebob were safe. And he was even more relaxed when he heard Spongebob mumble. But he didn't feel relaxed when Squidward shouted, "What are we going to do with this RR idiot?"

"I don't know," Patrick said, "but it looks like this is where we're going to stay. The instruments are here, plus RR wouldn't think Sandy was under a rock.

"Yeah," Squidward laughed, "I just hope I don't lose my sanity in this sandhouse."

Dear SSSCS readers:

For those who have been reading this a lot, I've decided to take a break and make other short fanfics. I'm guessing you guys assumed that when this was a late episode. I'll try to make more episodes if I have time. Be sure to read the other fanfics I made, they are terrific. See You Later!

Sincerely, Maximagination

© 2012 Maximagination Studios


	8. S1E7: Shunned!

Episode 6: Shunned

3:02 AM

Patrick's living room

Spongebob and Sandy had finally woken up and they all piled into Patrick's living room to watch the news from the night before. They heard they made headlines.

"In Breaking News," Perch Perkins yelled to the camera, "The Cool Club has been closed down due to a poisoning accident involving a group called Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapods, and Squirrels. Sandy Cheeks, 16, and Spongebob Squarepants, 18, fainted after getting poisoned. Nothing is known about where they are, but they are probably ok. I'm standing right next to the club owner, Stingrayman Hev. Ray, what happened?" The camera positioned itself to Stingrayman, who looked 20, handsome, and, obviously, sad.

"It's nerve wrecking," he cried, "that someone tried to poison them. But it's not fair that this happened." He grabbed the microphone, and yelled, "Listen, you four punks! I don't care if it wasn't your faults, but you guys destroyed a club I spent ALL my life for. You guys know I'm very popular around Bikini Bottom. So you guys should know you're officially getting SHUNNED!"

"SHUNNED!"

"SHUNNED!" It echoes in Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, and Spongebob's face.

"And little Spongebob. If you are watching this, say goodbye to SSSCS. Your little gig cost me what I had been dreaming for, for years!" Stingrayman ran off. Spongebob turned off the TV. Their mouths were open, their faces were pale, and all they had to do was stare at each other.

"I guess we can't show our faces in town anymore." Patrick said after a long, plain silence.

"How long will we be able to hide here before we die?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't think even the pizza delivery guys will accept us." Sandy frowned.

"I call the futon." Squidward called.

5:15 PM  
>And a month later<br>Under a Rock

It's been a month, and they are still living in Patrick's house. But everything isn't too well. They've been out of food for days, they ran out of first aid kits, and their clothes have become all dirty.

"Uhhh…" Squidward moaned.

"Hungry…" Spongebob cried. Sandy was going to sound all tired and all, but she tried not to.

"We should call someone!" Sandy yelled. "It's been a month since we've been shunned. So what? It's time to call the pizza delivery guy!"

"I hope you don't call Krusty Krab Pizza…" Squidward started crying after having a flashback.

"I think we have to." Sandy had to say.

"But why?" Squidward cried.

"Because he's the only one who will buy from us. We have our money, right?" Sandy said.

"I ate some money though," Patrick grumbled.

"It's been a month. Are we still shunned?" Squidward asked.

"I know this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy's cousin that got shunned by him. And not a single soul heard from him again."

Sometime later  
>Like I need to say where<p>

"Krusty Krab Pizza!" Eugene yelled, opening the door. "Ew. It's you punks."

"We got money!" Squidward yelled in a snap.

"And a tip!" Sandy added. Eugene came in and placed the pizza on a sand table.

"Listen, Eugene," Squidward said, "We need to another gig."

"And we need a big one," Spongebob added, "but it needs to be cheap!"

Eugene started to say, "How about $20 dollars?" But Sandy had to add her business side to it.

"Maybe something cheaper, like say, $7 dollars."

"Great Flying Dutchman!" Eugene yelled, "That's expensive."

"Make it a penny more, and your restaurant might will think you made tickets expensive because you have even a dot of faith in us." Squidward croaked sinisterly. "And that automatically will get you a Stingray Shun. And no one will ever give you money. Never, ever, ever, ever…"

6:20 PM  
>Still saying ever, ever, ever…<p>

"ever, ever, ever," They said in a creepy, monotone, and in unison voice. "ever, ever,"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Eugene screamed. "I heard of this technique of making tickets $6.99. And since the dollar number went from 7 to 6, I still get a hefty sum, and I have a small, small amount of faith! Take that, public! You guys will get a secret $2.99 cut out of them all. But Spongebob, if people see you making patties, you'll probably make everyone think that they ate shun and start a big panic." Eugene left, and Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward all started to prepare for their next big gig. They rehearsed their songs, placed a small, small ad in a boring area of the newspaper where the people who don't believe in shunning (A VERY small amount) read. Then, 6 days later on Saturday, It was time for their gig at the Krusty Krab.

Will their gig be a success? Will they flop? Have they been shunned forever? I guess I'll just tell you right now what will happen…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It'll happen next time on SSSCS!

* * *

><p>A note from Maximagination: I know it's kind of been an eternity since I last posted, but I've had so much going on these past few months. I'm getting a break in some weeks, so expect to see some more. There are probably going to be, say, 12 (subject to change) episodes until I wrap up this season, and maybe a behind the scenes. Whether this will go on an official hiatus or not, I'm not too sure. Like I've said previously, I'm planning on giving this more of a TV show look, so I guess here are the credits featuring random names to the actors!<p>

Executive producer in charge: Maximagination

Director: Barry Cuda

Cast of Episode 106A (Shunned!)  
>(In order of Appearance)<br>(Names aren't real, any coincidence is accidental)

Spongebob Squarepants: Peter Amarillo  
>Sandy Cheeks: Nancy Melvin<br>Squidward Tentacles: Lucas Camille  
>Patrick Star: "Dennis" L. Venman<p>

Special Guest Star:  
>Perch Perkins: As himself<br>Stingrayman Hev: Jack Crimson

©MMXII Maximagination Studios  
>This is a work of Maximagination. Basically, you cannot copy this. Think about how you probably spent forever writing something, and someone lazily copies it and calls it theirs. I'm just saying.<p> 


	9. S1,E8: Make or Break

Maximagination Presents:

Episode 8: The Make or Break

* * *

><p>3:02 PM<br>Outside of Patrick's rock

Saturday night came, and the four bandmates walked out of Patrick's rock with their instruments. They were wearing those coats that detectives use, and bags on their heads with holes of the eyes and nose.

"Why are we wearing this?" Sandy asked.

"That's because we are still in shunning." Spongebob said.

"Then how did you get these coats?" Patrick said.

"I got them off the set of CLUEDOnit. Sandy is wearing Scarlet's coat, Patrick is wearing Plum's coat, Spongebob is wearing Mustard's coat, and I am wearing Peacock's coat." Squidward said.

"Why are you wearing Ms. Peacock's coat?" Sandy asked again.

"Because I'm a blue man! And you are the color of light crap." Squidward started to panic after having multiple flashbacks to the times he said something without thinking.

"Um, narrator?" Squidward asked. "I have a disorder that gives me constant flashbacks. Please shut up about them."

Um… Okay. I'm guessing the studio needs another fourth wall. Back to the story, Sandy punched Squidward.

"Now that you have a big red mark on your face, I think you'll want to wear Scarlet's coat." Sandy yelled.

"Hey guys, stop your stupid fight! I called a Boat-Taxi-Van, and its right around the corner. Hide your voices!" Spongebob told them. The BTV pulled up, and they put their instruments in the trunk and they went into the van.

"So, kids and their new-fangled weird bands," The old grey haired taxi driver told them. "I'll never understand music."

"Oh, we are dancers." Sandy said in a low-pitched voice.

"We are a dance group called, um…" Spongebob said in a high pitched voice.

"The Suspects!" Squidward said in a non-nasal voice. "You know, like as in Clue, or in international countries, Cluedo, as they say on that Mikipedia website, we're wearing the detective/suspect's clothes."

"Yeah. We are wearing the coats of Ketchup, Amarillo, Grape, and Bird." Patrick said in a Patricky voice. How people know his voice, I don't know, but the driver shoved them all outside.

"You guys will have to pay for new leather seats, because mine now have shun on them! Curse you!" And the bus driver pulled away, without even picking up their shunned money.

* * *

><p>Sardine Street<br>3:10 PM

"Ugh! This street! I hated this street! I had to get a DUI here!" Sandy yelled.

"I hate to ask, but what exactly happened then?" Spongebob asked, ready to get torn up into little sponges. But instead, she just said it in a calm voice.

"Spongebob, I'm sorry, but I don't talk about why I got arrested. No one wants to. It's kind of personal." Sandy said calmly and unusual. "I'm sorry guys for that. I had just gotten over a break up with… never mind. HE won't be mentioned." Sandy said that last sentence irritated.

"You mean that guy who poisoned us?" Spongebob wondered/spoke.

"You mean that guy whose sister saved us?" Squidward said as well.

"You mean that guy WHO IS THE MAIN REASON WE ARE SHUNNED, WALKING DOWN A BAD MEMORY LANE?" Patrick was about to have a full-sized rant when Sandy shut him up by covering his mouth.

"Patrick, that alliterated initial person might be around us. You never know. I never knew either." Sandy said.

"What do you mean?" Squidward asked Sandy.

But Sandy just looked forward, and said, "I can't tell you. It's too big to tell you. Or anyone." She didn't talk for the rest of the walk, and it took quite some time before getting to the Krusty Krab.

"Guys. We need to keep these costumes on. Eugene will try his best to prevent people knowing The Suspects are actually four people on Bikini Bottom's Most Unwanted." Spongebob said.

"Yeah, I hope Eugene does all those things those Ghost Pranksters did to his restaurant." Squidward laughed. (NOTE: The pranksters are not Spongebob and Patrick, who were the pranksters in Pranks-A-Lot.) Time passed, and they eventually got to the Krusty Krab. The Krusty Krab was closed for them, and the walls were covered with waterproof construction paper to hide the fact a shunned group of people were in there.

* * *

><p>4:34 PM<br>Krusty Krab

"Well, now what?" Sandy asked. They had a bunch of cool effects like lasers and smokes machines were set in place, they had all the lighting and stuff done, and they rehearsed every song so much they just wanted to forget about them.

"We should go in the kitchen. Maybe we can cook up some grub." Spongebob said. They went into the kitchen and started eating Spongebob's Krabby Patties.

"This is nice. But I need to do my usual cigarette things. Better now than later." Sandy said.

* * *

><p>4:36 PM<br>Outside

Sandy went outside and lit a cigarette. That was when a guy wearing the same type of coat as they were, but a regular detective one, came up.

"You Ms. Cheeks?" He said.

"Um, I'm not confirming anything." Sandy said.

"I've watched you perform twice. I've also heard you on the news. Remember? Way back on October 6? The day you drove the wrong way for ten minutes?" He said again. "I know you. You're Sandy N. Cheeks. 16, and part of a band. And to prove I know you, I can tell you everything about your ex. You know, RR?" Sandy felt herself starting to break apart, slowly fading to dust. RR was basically a sign of bad luck to her.

"Okay, okay! I'm Sandy Cheeks!" Her voice broke.

"Now, now, don't cry, miss. You don't want your mascara to smear." He added.

"What brings you here anyway? Are you one of the police? Here to arrest me for smoking?" Sandy asked. The man gave her an envelope. It read, "VICTORY. By Bigslayerguyman" (Thanks for the song! It finally hits the limelight!)

"Is this you?" Sandy asked.

"No. I'm Benny. I went to Poseidon High with you." He finally spoke. "This is a song."

"Well, thanks Benny. I'll look at it right now." She went back into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>4:40 PM<br>Kitchen

"… And the punchline is, Saltines!" Squidward chuckled. Patrick and Spongebob started to laugh.

"Um… guys?" Sandy asked.

"What?" Patrick and Spongebob asked. "Jinx!"

"I have this song. We need to learn it now! We have two hours, which I bet is enough. Let's go! To the stage!" The envelope had the lyrics to a song, and in perfect sheet music.

* * *

><p>7:59 PM<br>About to start

"Ladies and Gentlefish! I give you, Superst- I mean, Suspects! The Super Suspects!" Mr. Krabs yelled. A big present box onstage burst open, and "The Suspects" started with a dance number to "The Reel Deal" By Daisy Luigi. The crowd went wild. Then, they started to sing VICTORY.

"This song goes out to Bigslayerguyman, who wrote this song!" Squidward un-nasally yelled.

Song: Victory  
>Sung by: Spongebob (Peter Amarillo)<br>Written by: Bigslayerguyman (A couple changes by Maximagination [Basically spell corrections and an extra line])

"I'm not gonna fight with you anymore," Spongebob (Or Mustard) sang, "This is my night, I know what's in store, Cause this is my, VICTORY! This is my night, just don't fight no more, We've got something going on, Don't make me fight no more, we can do it, and make our VICTORY!" Sandy's (Or Scarlet's) guitar solo came on and the crowd went wild! The lasers and the smoke machines turned a dull, dusty, restaurant, into an epic stage. The crowd roared and roared, and any slight thought that they were a shunned group faded away. "Because this is our, VICTORY!" Spongebob continued, "This is my night, just don't fight no more, We've got something going on, Don't make me fight no more, we can do it, and make our VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" And the crowd went wild.

* * *

><p>8:57 PM<br>About to end

"Show up or don't, because we won't tolerate those who eight! Those who eight, those who hate, cuz' if you have nothing nice to say, shut your mouth up." They sang, ending with their first gig song. Nobody seemed to realize that The Suspects were SSSCS. The crowd was so excited, they were too happy for an encore. The band went into the Kitchen to divide up the money.

"It wasn't quite up to maximum occupation," Eugene yelled, because the noise in the restaurant was still voluminous. "We only got 35 people. That means you got $244.65. But if I still get 45% and the $70, you guys get $64.56." He gave them the money.

"If we subtract the money we used for renting all the machines for the lasers and stuff," Squidward said, "We get, umm…" Squidward took Eugene's calculator and added all the renting of stuff. "Unfortunately, We lose $36.83 cents (I didn't do the research, but they rented A LOT). Not bad! But I think we might be a different band now." Squidward kind of joked around on the last sentence, but he was kind of right. SSSCS is now The Suspects.

* * *

><p>9:16 PM<br>In the back

"So… this is where you got that new song?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, there was this guy named Benny. He seemed nice, but kind of like a stalker." Sandy told him. Spongebob took a table out, placed four Krabby Patties on the table, and yelled, "To The Suspects!"

"The Suspects!" They ate their patties and just sat there, chatting. That was when Stingrayman showed up. Yeah, that's right! THE Stingrayman Hev.

"Oh, it's you," Squidward said kind of sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's me," He said in a similar voice.

"Sorry for the un-enthusiasm." Sandy said. "You labeled us as shunned."

"I'm sorry about that, but I fixed it." He answered back.

"How?" Spongebob questioned.

"I know how you guys sound. I knew it was you guys all along. When you four went off stage, I told everyone that The Suspects were SSSCS, and that they rocked. I'm not sure if I have inexplicitly said it, but I also un-shunned you guys."

"Really?" SSSCS said in unison, happy.

"Yeah. When you have as much of a status as I do, it can happen. But I'm really sorry. It was never your fault." He told them.

"We have to leave now. We'd love to stick around with an icon like you, but we have to get back. Thanks a billion." Squidward said. They put everything away. Sandy, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick started to walk back in, when they heard a gunshot. They quickly turned their heads, and they saw Stingrayman Hev, mouth open, falling to the floor.

"Is he?" Sandy asked. Spongebob started to cry. Squidward checked him for a pulse.

"Yes. And I think I know who it was." Squidward said.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"It was RR." And Squidward felt Mr. Hev's hand turn cold.

* * *

><p>That wraps up this week's SSSCS! Here's a sneak peek to what's next on SSSCS:<p>

Sandy walked up to the podium. She wasn't dressed like a punk. No eyeliner, no fluffed up fur, and no ripped up clothes. Just a mature, 16-year old girl wearing a plain, black dress. She tapped the microphone, and started to speak.

"I loved him. Way back when his first single came out on the radio, I wanted to be him. EVERYONE wanted to be him. Then, we went to one of his clubs, where me and my bandmate got poisoned. It hurt to get accused by someone I looked up to. But then we made up, and I felt, for a second, we were friends. Not because he was a big icon, or because he had a lot of money, because he realized what he had done and fixed it. And for him to die, right behind us..." Her voice started to crack. "Especially by an ex of mine, it's just," Her voice broke, and tears rolled down her face. "I can't say this. It's too sad." She started to cry, but she ran off before anyone could see much. Her three friends followed her.

* * *

><p>A note from Maximagination: Much more about the show to come in the future! Keep an eye out for the next episode! The next episode is kind of sad, and if you don't want to sit through it (you should, it's kind of deep) skip the next chapter. It isn't that necesary in the canon, but it might be in the future. C U L8R!<p>

Oh, and by the way, I'm planning on making a lot of offseason (Not that much time) things between season 1 and 2. Should it get it's own fanfic entry or should it be part of this one? Comment please. Good Night.

* * *

><p>Executive Producer in Charge: Maximagination<p>

Director: Barry Cuda

Cast of Episode 109A: The Make or Break  
>(In order of Appearance)<br>(Names aren't real, any coincidence is accidental)

Spongebob Squarepants: Peter Amarillo  
>Sandy Cheeks: Nancy Melvin<br>Squidward Tentacles: Lucas Camille  
>Patrick Star: "Dennis" L. Venman<p>

Special Guest Star:  
>Stingrayman Hev: Jack Crimson<p>

(C) MMXII Maximagination Studios  
>Infridgement prohibited.<br>This is a work of Maximagination. Basically, you cannot copy this. Think about how you probably spent forever writing something, and someone lazily copies it and calls it theirs. I'm just saying.


	10. S1,E9: RIP

Episode 9: R.I.P

Listen!  
>This chapter is pretty dark. Anybody who doesn't want to read it can skip it, mainly because it isn't really related to the storyline (There is something at the end that could be important). Anybody who does read this are true fans.<p>

I've also checked the story to find an approximate day for the story. It's going to be included when a new day happens.  
>~Maximagination<p>

* * *

><p>November 29<br>9:21 PM  
>Walking<p>

The walk home was silent. While Squidward wheeled the instruments homes on a platform (is that what they are called?) that Mr. Krabs generously let them rent (for $10). The police and doctors came and pronounced him dead at the scene. The Krusty Krab even had to get closed temporairly because it was too close. Mr. Krabs wasn't too happy with it closing, but didn't want to be near where an icon dies. Patrick finally broke the silence when they were near Conch Street.

"I don't want to be by myself. I'm too scared." Patrick moaned.

"Neither do I," Spongebob answered back, "considering how close we were to him. If we were closer, we could-" He couldn't speak anymore.

"I can't believe RR could do such a thing. He may have been bad, but to kill someone? What if that bullet was for us? For me! It had to be for me! Remember that note?" Sandy's heart dropped. Spongebob took the note out of his pocket and read it out loud, just like when they first got the note.

"Dear Sandy,

I loved your show. Too bad it's your last. Say goodbye, Sandy, because you will not be heard from again! Oh, and say goodbye to your car.

Sincerely,

RR."

"You've kept that in your pocket? It's been, like, two months!" Squidward yelled.

"I know, but I couldn't throw it away. Something bad could come out of this." Spongebob said.

"Could? COULD?" Sandy started to ramble. "If you haven't realized, he's out to get everyone that is and was a part of me. And I'll have you guys know, I loved him way back when he first released his music. And now look! He is dead! D-E-A-D DEAD! Are you guys idiots? You guys will die! And then, when I'm all alone, I'll get it last!"

"Sandy, calm down!" Patrick snapped. But Sandy didn't.

"You don't tell me what to do, TUBBY!" Sandy was about to punch him, when Squidward grabbed her.

"SANDY!" Squidward yelled. Patrick was about to hit her back for calling him Tubby, but Spongebob did what Squidward did to Sandy. After holding them back, Sandy was as still as a rock.

"I'm going home right now." And she disappeared into the darkness. In the end, they all went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

><p>December 5<br>9 A.M.  
>The Cemetery.<p>

"Today, we are gathered to celebrate the life of Rayman "Stingrayman" Hev." Mr. Hev's mom said at the funeral. "To most of us, he was an idol. An icon. A club owner. Maybe even a friend. But to some of us, he was a cousin. A nephew. An uncle. A brother. And, a son." Her eyes started to tear up. "Our first speaker today is his girlfriend, who loved him up to that day it happened to him. Ladies and gentlemen, here is Nina V. Cod." Sandy, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick were seated far away from each other, in silence and not staring at each other. People showed up like his siblings, friends, and family. You'd expect his funeral to be something Hollywood, but it wasn't. It was just a group of people, and not fans. People who they knew where there not for who he was, but just for him. Not Stingrayman, but just Rayman.

"Our next speaker is one of the last people he met personally. Ladies and Gentleman, here is Sandy Cheeks." The mom said. The other 3 were astonished. They knew nothing about it. In fact, they didn't know a single thing that happened to each other over the past week. Sandy walked up to the podium. She wasn't dressed like a punk. No eyeliner, no fluffed up fur, and no ripped up clothes. Just a mature, 16-year old girl wearing a plain, black dress. She tapped the microphone, and started to speak.

"I loved him. Way back when his first single came out on the radio, I wanted to be him. EVERYONE wanted to be him. Then, we went to one of his clubs, where me and my bandmate got poisoned. It hurt to get accused by someone I looked up to. But then we made up, and I felt, for a second, we were friends. Not because he was a big icon, or because he had a lot of money, because he realized what he had done and fixed it. And for him to die, right behind us..." Her voice started to crack. "Especially by an ex of mine, it's just," Her voice broke, and tears rolled down her face. "I can't say this. It's too sad." She started to cry, but she ran off before anyone could see much. Her three friends followed her. They finally caught up with her near the grave of Smitty Werben Jager Man Jensen.

"Sandy, are you OK?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah. It's just too personal." Sandy answered back.

"I never knew you had could act this, mainly because you weren't… you." Patrick added.

"Don't get used to it." Sandy said.

"You know, we're performing his song, "Mortal. You in?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure." Sandy said. They went back and started singing "Mortal". It wasn't a big performance. It was pretty simple and bare. It wasn't a big show. It was just simple. It wasn't for fame, or money, or anything else. It was a tribute. After they finished playing, they started to leave when the police came to them.

"Sandy Cheeks, we heard a piece of evidence regarding the killer in your eulogy." The police said. "Can you tell me who RR it is?"

"Um… No…" Sandy panicked.

"It's RR." Squidward told the police. "But the only one who knows any else about him is Sandy Cheeks over here."

"Ms. Cheeks," The police said, "Wait! Weren't you that-"

"Yes, Ms. Underage DUI!" Sandy yelled.

"Anyway, do you have any important info about this Mr. RR?" The police asked. Sort of like what had happened a few hours before Stingrayman had died, when Benny gave the song "VICTORY" to her, she cried and ran off to home.

"Sorry about that. He's an ex, and they probably had a rough relationship. We're sorry, but we know just as much as you do." Patrick answered.

* * *

><p>11 PM<br>Sandy's house.

"5-5-5, 4-7-2-1," Sandy dialed. Spongebob's phone rang right next to his bed, and he picked it up.

"Hey." Spongebob answered.

"!" Sandy yelled.

"Um, clearly?" Spongebob answered.

"Sorry. Spongebob, please tell this to the others. I'm sorry for how I've been. RR is just too much for me to handle. I'm sorry I almost punched Patrick, and I cried a lot. I felt kind of out of character." Sandy said speedily, but clearly.

"OK." Spongebob responded.

"Spongebob, before you hang up, I have to tell you something. And tell this to the others" Sandy continued. "I booked us a gig."

"What, Where, and When, and the co$t?" Spongebob asked.

"For all that's happened, at Diner, Saturday at 8 PM, and for $100, they take 45% revenue, and it's $9.99 for a ticket. If it's at full capacity, which is 60, we could get as much as $229.69. It's worth a try," Sandy said.

"Thank you, Sandy. Thank you." And Spongebob hung up.

* * *

><p>That wraps up this week's SSSCS! Tune in next week on "Dinersty"! Here's a sneak peek:<p>

"It was a dark and stormy night!" Squidward narrated. "And Marcus was kicked out of her girlfriend's apartment." The actors came up and pantomimed what Squidward was saying. "Will he ever find love?" And the song VICTORY came up. Yeah, they forgot to make the order of the songs, and the crowd noticed as well.

"We're losing them!" Sandy whispered to Spongebob.

"By them, you mean our fans! Oh no!" Spongebob frowned. It was a disaster.

* * *

><p>A note from Maximagination: Hi, it's me!I just want to say that the episode after the next one will be the season finale. After that, there will be a short short short off-season till season 2 will happen!<p>

~Max.

* * *

><p>Executive Producer in Charge: Maximagination<p>

Director: Barry Cuda

Cast of Episode 110A:  
>The Make or Break (In order of Appearance)<br>(Names aren't real, any coincidence is accidental)

Spongebob Squarepants: Peter Amarillo  
>Sandy Cheeks: Nancy Melvin<br>Squidward Tentacles: Lucas Camille  
>Patrick Star: "Dennis" L. Venman<p>

(C) MMXII Maximagination Studios. Infridgement prohibited. This is a work of Maximagination. Basically, you cannot copy this. Think about how you probably spent forever writing something, and someone lazily copies it and calls it theirs. I'm just saying.


	11. S1,E10: Dinersty

Episode 10: Dinersty

* * *

><p>Monday, December 8<br>8:04 AM  
>Patrick's Rock<p>

"So is this our 'recording' studio?" Sandy asked, air quotes and all.

"Yeah, I guess so." Spongebob responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's kind of strange, but a perk from living under a rock is good acoustics." Patrick said.

"If you think of our houses that way," Squidward added, "Patrick's house is a recording studio, Squidward's house is another studio, Spongebob's is like the lounge, and Sandy's house is… what is it?"

"Sandy's house is Sandy's house." Sandy snarled. "But to put it your way, my house is the parking space reserved for the guitar player. Not the clarinet player, not the "drumach" player, not even the guitar and singer."

"Drumach? Is that all you think of?" Patrick yelled/asked.

"I don't know, it's all I got. It was kind of rough last night." Sandy thought about her run-off last night (You should've read last episode!).

"Meanwhile, let's get back to why we are really here. For the next gig." Squidward added.

"What should we do this time?" Patrick asked. "There needs to be something special, like a gimmick. Just so that what our last gig was like, without the whole death and all, doesn't make our diner gig inferior."

"I think we should tell a story with our gig." Sandy yelled out.

"Isn't that what our songs are about?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, but it should be sort of like a small play. You know, like a musical. I'm not asking for some high-budget glamorous CGI production, but something to help the audience understand a little bit." Sandy answered.

"If we do that, we'll have less money to buy other stuff. If I'm right, we have about $600 dollars in our bank account, and if you think that's a lot on money, it isn't. Come to think of it, I guess we could hire some people for our play." Squidward told them.

"I know some good-quality actors who will work for $50 each. They did great in my school play, Bee U.T. and the Beet. They called it, "Bee U. T. fully delicious!" Patrick said.

"I guess so. Once again, we'll lose money, but I hope we get fans." Squidward yelled.

"What should it be about?" Patrick asked.

"Love has to be one thing. It connects to almost every song we wrote."Sandy suggested.

"Sure. A couple extra things and we'll have our own play!" Spongebob yelled.

"And one more thing," Patrick asked, "if you guys did the analogy on our houses, what would the analogy be for us bandmates?" Spongebob was quick and fast with his answer.

"I'm the frontman, Sandy's the rebel, Squidward is the financial advisor, and you… are… I don't know."

* * *

><p>Wednesday, December 10<br>Spongebob's House  
>1:02 PM<p>

"Here's the four people I have here." Patrick told the rest of his band, the SSCS (One of the S was for him! *sigh* I know, it's stupid grammar) "This is Marcus, that is Nina, this is Drake, and this is Little Ms. Mabel. They're asking for only $40 a piece, and their pretty good."

"Hey, I'm Nina!" Nina stared at Spongebob.

"Umm… hey?" Spongebob told her, scared.

"In this play, can Mr. Bob play the lover? I won't kick him out of my apartment in the play!" Nina asked.

"No. We'll be playing the music." Patrick answered. "And Nina, aren't you, like, engaged?"

"Oh. Um,¡no hablo ingles, por favor deja un mensaje en el beep!¡ No tengo sufficente espacio!" Nina ran off.

"Yeah, she's like that. All delusional and stuff." Marcus answered. "I'm Marcus, and us four are the Quadratic Formula, a traveling group performing on Off-Off-Off Broadway! You know what they say! Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four A C over two A! Not sure how that connects to our name, but it shows we know "Algae-Bra"!" Marcus chuckled.

"Yeah, they're not that smart." Sandy whispered to Patrick.

"That explains why they had three offs in Broadway. That's like, a high-school classroom." Patrick whispered back.

* * *

><p>Saturday, December 13<br>7:00 PM  
>Diner<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with guest stars the Quadratic Equation, Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapods, and Squirrels!" The anouncer yelled. The lights dimmed, and the spotlight focused on Squidward, narrating the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night!" Squidward narrated. "And Marcus was kicked out of her girlfriend's apartment." Marcus and Nina came up and pantomimed what Squidward was saying. "Will he ever find love?" And the song VICTORY came up. Yeah, they forgot to make the order of the songs, and the crowd noticed as well.

"Boo! You stink!" Someone yelled.

"My leg! It hurts from all this nonsense!" Someone else yelled.

"We're losing them!" Sandy whispered to Spongebob.

"By them, you mean our fans! Oh no!" Spongebob frowned. It was a disaster. Because it was. You'd think that they could just pick a song, but if they had time of think of it together, there'd just be a ton of dead air. So it stayed stupid. Singing "I Love Love" when he gets in a car crash. Singing break-up songs like "Come Around" when he falls in love. At least their signature song, "Find a Heart that Fits" (If you don't remember, it's the song that Spongebob sang when Patrick and Squidaward got in a fight way back when they were beginning.) People thought the singing was amazing, the acting was decent, but the order was confusing. In the end, they walked home with the money they expected they'd have, $69.69, but with a smaller fanbase.

* * *

><p>9:12 PM<br>Spongebob's House

"It was an epic fail, and all my fault." Sandy's mascara started to smear, so she grabbed a can out of her pocket and started to drink it. Patrick ran to stop her from gulping the alcohol, but every last drop went down her throat.

"You're right, Ms. DUI. It is your fault." Drake yelled.

"Shut the *bleep* up, you *bleep* *bleep*!" Little Ms. Mabel cursed.

"Mabel, you curse? I thought you were so nice!" Patrick asked.

"Oh, and then I *bleep*ing grew up, unlike you *bleep* *bleep*!" Mabel cursed more.

"Mabel, you do know it's still illegal to curse?" Nina told Mabel.

"Oh, so freedom of speech is *bleep* *bleep* now? In this case, *BLEEP!* all of you. Even ig I have to go to the *bleep* jail." Mabel continued to scream.

"Pardon her. She's actually not grown up, but she thinks she is. She's kind of intoxicated. For example, if we don't get her out, she'll be speaking at an MA level." Marcus whispered to Patrick. Drake and Nina dragged her out.

"The life of actors." Patrick scoffed.

"It isn't really your fault Sandy. It's really all of us. We forgot an important piece. If the S.S. S.S.S.C.S. goes down, us four will go with it." Spongebob put his arms on the shoulders of Sandy and Squidward. Patrick came near them and they hugged.

"Plus, guess what?" Squidward asked

"What?" Patrick asked.

"X-Mas!" Sandy asked. (In Story Time, it is Christmas. The episode is/got released on June 15, 2012. Heh. Christmas in June.)

* * *

><p>That wraps up this episode of SSSCS! Tune in for the shocking season finale, "Merry?" Here's a sneak peak:<p>

December 23  
>4:12 PM<br>Spongebob's house.

"Decor!" Spongebob asked.

"Check." The others said in unison.

"Santa food!"

"Check."

"I ate some of the cookies." Patrick admitted.

"Presents!"

"Check."

"Stupid TV Christmas Specials! (I actually love those specials! No offense.)"

"Check the Check!"

"Patrick!"

"Check!"

"Sandy!"

"Check!"

"Squidward!" Silence. "Squidward?" He wasn't there. Coincidentally, the phone rang. Patrick picked it up. They saw his face turn pale. Patrick hung up the phone, and said grimly, "It's the blizzard. He's trapped and he can't get out of Soys R' Us."

* * *

><p>A Note from Maximagination: It's been a nice season with you guys! There will be a week or two of special offseason content before Season 2 happens.<p>

* * *

><p>Executive Producer in Charge: Maximagination<p>

Director: Barry Cuda

Cast of Episode 111A:  
>The Make or Break (In order of Appearance)<br>(Names aren't real, any coincidence is accidental)

Spongebob Squarepants: Peter Amarillo  
>Sandy Cheeks: Nancy Melvin<br>Squidward Tentacles: Lucas Camille  
>Patrick Star: "Dennis" L. Venman<p>

Guest Stars:  
>John Olp as Marcus<br>Andrea Lest as Nina  
>Lewis V. as Drake<br>Carla Jones as Little Ms. Mabel  
>"Betty" as herself<br>Johson Lenda as Man #1  
>Frank Fishbowl as himself (Man #2)<p>

* * *

><p>(C) MMXII Maximagination Studios. Infridgement prohibited. This is a work of Maximagination. Basically, you cannot copy this. Think about how you probably spent forever writing something, and someone lazily copies it and calls it theirs. I'm just saying.<p> 


	12. S1,E11: Snow Idea for Having Fun

Season 2 of Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapodss, & Squirrels.

A note from Maximagination: What's up? It's Max! I'm here with some very important news.

First Point of Order: Merry?

I apologize for the really long wait. It turns out I write LESS on vacation. That, and there's so much I've been doing lately. Merry? Also turns out to be a really long chapter (Or episode, whatever), it's probably longer than the series itself (:P). So because of that, this episode will be pushed back. Probably to December, or possibly even just as its own fanfic.

So here's what you need to know.

Basically, Christmas came, and a lot happened. Parents got in the way, Squidward was stuck away from the others, and much more I want to save until the story. What you really need to know is they got a call to play for six… er… five organisms and a robot in a land known as Gabbaland. They reluctantly agreed., and were payed. Basically, it's two weeks after Xmas, and the band is just chilling at Spongebob's.

Second Point of Order: Season 2!

Yay! Season 2 is when the show really picks up. While Season 1 was band start-up, Season 2 veers more into their personal lives. I'm also going to try and make the story more T rated.

Visit SSSCS' new TvTropes page! If you have an account there, please try to add any tropes for this!

How to:  
>1. Go to Tvtropes . org<br>2. Go to One Less Lonely Gurl's page.  
>3. Scroll to the bottom.<br>4. There should be a link to SSSCS's page.  
>5. Read, and see if you can add tropes.<br>(remove the spaces.)

Last Point of Order: Sneak Peak!

So season 2 is up next! Yay! Here's a sneak peak to Season 2!

Season 2 will contain…

Romance!

"Squidward, why are you spending so much time with Squilvia?"

Violence!

"Sandy, HIDE! He has a gun!"

Drama!

"Patrick, are you hiding something?"

And RR!

"Do you want to know who I am? It'll be the last thing you'll ever hear."

Super  
>Stars<br>Sponges  
>Cephalopods &amp;<br>Squirrels!

Season 2! Starting now!

Episode 11: Having Snow Idea for Fun

It's us,  
>That's all it ever was,<br>We've had some buzz,  
>Music was fun because<p>

It's four outcasts,  
>Turned friends to last<br>You think this, I sing this that  
>We're a band<br>And a band of friends  
>the friendship never sinks<br>Unlike what people think-s,  
>And if it does, then let's rebuild it.<p>

As we are friends, until the end  
>from here to there, this turn to that bend,<br>and it should be like this,  
>it's impossible to miss,<br>We are friends, until the end  
>from here to there, this turn to that bend,<br>and it should be like this,  
>it's impossible to miss.<p>

SSSCS

Thurday, January 9  
>Patrick's house<br>10:29 AM

It was just another dull winter afternoon under a rock. Sandy was on the futon, Spongebob was sitting right next to it, Squidward was on his phone, playing "Where's My Air?" and Patrick was just on the floor, sleeping. It seemed as if everyday had been like this. They had trouble figuring out what to do right now. Many clubs were stilled closed for cleaning, they memorized their songs so much thatthey knew each other's notes, and all the usual hotspots where closed because of snow. So there was not much to do.

"What the heck do you guys want to do?" Sandy yelled. "We can't spend this little vacation doing nothing."

"Try telling that to Drummer Boy here." Spongebob pointed to Patrick who was on the floor, passed out. "The only interesting thing we've done this year is get drunk… WITH FRUIT PUNCH! Hangover included!"

"It was fun to see you guys act all crazy. Maybe that was a good moment." Squidward sighed, and had a flashba-

"What did I say about referencing them!" Squidward yelled.

Oh Yeah.

"Good moment or not, we're young! We can't just lay around." Sandy yelled.

"What can we do? The snows ruined everything! Even the Krusty Krab is practically buried in snow." Squidward moaned in a voice that sounded angry but dull.

"Snow? That's it! Let's have a snow day!" Spongebob yelled.

"That's thinking! What else can you think up?" Sandy grinned.

"Snowball fights, sledding," Spongebob thought up, telling the others, "skiing down Sand Mountain, not to mention the-" He was cut short by the snoring of Patrick Star.

"He's been asleep for life, almost a day. Maybe we should wake him up." Spongebob asked.

"Nah. He looks so cute when sleeping. But then again, everyone does." Sandy said.

"Sandy, did you lose your street in Gabbaland?" Squidward asked.

Friday, January 10  
>11:04 PM<br>Conch Drive

"We really should have waked him up yesterday." Squidward whined.

"Do YOU want to not wake up again?" Sandy aimed her fist at Squidward.

"Guys, stop it. We should just start our snowball fight." Spongebob smiled.

"I'm not good at snowballs. What about snow-DNA?" Patrick held up a snow… um… DNA.

"Okay. How about snowwhatevers?" Spongebob frowned.

"Fine." Squidward grabbed some snow and threw it at Spongebob.

"Hey!" And the snowball war commenced. Snowballs flying all over the battlefield know as Patrick's backyard. Forts were built. Snowballs were thrown. People screamed with joy as the snow pelted on their faces.

"I love this! I never knew Snow was "snow" much fun!" Sandy squealed.

CRACK!

11:49 PM  
>Hospital<p>

"Now Ms. Sandra Cheeks, and this goes for all of you," Gill Gilliam, the star doctor of Bikini Bttom. "Snowball fights are one fun sport. But whenever you play them, check for rocks." Sandy was laying on the bed, with an oxygen mask on her face. Her air helmet had a really big crack in it.

"Patrick?" Sandy said through her mask.

"Yeah?" Patrick said a little nervous. He had thrown the snowball with the rock right at her.

"I'm so going to kill you." Sandy yelled through her teeth and her mask.

5:00 PM  
>Squidward's house<p>

"That was fun," Squidward said half-sarcastic, half-meaningly.

"Yeah, until Mr. Pinky threw a rock at me!" Sandy yelled, wearing a different helmet.

"I'm sorry! I had too much fun." Patrick smiled.

"It was fun while it lasted…" Sandy confessed.

"Yeah. What else should we do? The sun's already down, and Sand Mountain closes!" Spongebob wondered.

"Maybe we should sneak a night ski," Patrick suggested.

"As much fun as it sounds, I don't need to get hurt again. Helmets aren't cheap, and I'm low on them."

"Well, we can't just sit here for the rest of the evening," Squidward said. "It's too early. But all we can do is rehearse the songs we know too much, or watch another rerun of _Trickable You_. At least the minions look cute."

"And I'm too burnt out to make any songs," Spongebob moaned, having been hit by a rock too, but not as badly as Sandy, who nearly died due to loss of air.

"Let's just watch a movie. I heard "How The Pinch Saved The New Year got good reviews! It seems Global Pictures has done it again!" Squidward suggested.

"Sure." Patrick answered.

6:48 PM  
>The Reef<p>

"I can't wait for this!" Sandy whispered as they got into their seats.

"Yeah!" Patrick screamed, getting multiple shushes from the audience.

(Later…)

"I'm about to pinch the fireworks!" The movie's protagonist smiled. "Pinch! AhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH!"

"This movie is worse than I thought!" Sandy whispered to Patrick, snoring.

(AN: No, I'm not criticizing the movie this is a parody on! I haven't actually watched the movie before.)

"Maybe we should have watched Gore Glue." Squidward suggested. "And I hate bloody movies about glue.

(Even Later)

"Pinch! Xmas is saved 4evar!"

"And Xmas was saved 4evar! 4evar!" The announcer announced, with the subtitle 4evar on the bottom. Seriously. Not forever, 4evar.

"That was worse than Galaxy 62!" Patrick yelled.

(AN: Yes, I'm criticizing the movie this is a parody on! I have actually watched the movie before. And I hated it! )

"Why us? It's like Neptune has vengeance!" Spongebob screamed. Everyone stared at the loon.

9:05 PM  
>Patrick's House<p>

"I guess a lesson can be learned from this." Sandy said.

"What?" Patrick asked, stuffing his mouth with leftover theatre popcorn.

"It wasn't about what happened, but who we were with. It was nice hanging out with you guys."

"Yeah. We've spent most of our band lives laying here on the futon. I enjoyed having some fresh air." Squidward agreed.

"Even if we watched a crappy movie and had a snowrock war, there was some fun to be had." Spongebob added.

"Maybe now we can sleep. Tommorrow is the re-opening of the Krusty Krab! He told me before we left we could do one song. Just a song, no money offer. It seems nice. We'll at least get a 10% discount." Squidward offered.

"Sure. Let's sleep now." Patrick jumped on the futon and went to bed. The other went to their homes and went to bed."

THE END!

A note from Maximagination: I can't believe Directv had to remove Nickelodeon. Curse you, Viacom. I'm glad I have Cox Communications, but I know many other people that have Directy watched Nickelodeon, or anything Viacom. Basically, no MTV, VH1, Comedy Central, AND NO NICK! In other words, No Spongebob, or other shows that I don't really watch much, ex. Jersey Shore, South Park, Yo Gabba Gabba, and worst of all, DORA! (:P jk) I'm so going to die if this happens to Cox. I'm just so glad my family has a lot of Spongebob for starters if it happens.

In story related news, there isn't much to add, since everything was basically addressed on top. I think I need to add the Offseason stuff eventually. Cast interviews, merchandise that wasn't made in the first place, etc. Trying my best to make it seem more TV show-esque! G'bye!

~Max

Executive Producer in Charge: Maximagination  
>Director: Barry Cuda<p>

Cast of Episode 201A:  
>Having Snow Idea For Fun (In order of Appearance)<br>(Names aren't real, any coincidence is accidental)

Spongebob Squarepants: Peter Amarillo  
>Sandy Cheeks: Nancy Melvin<br>Squidward Tentacles: Lucas Camille  
>Patrick Star: "Dennis" L. Venman<p>

Theme performed by: Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels.

Please don't use without permission. I'm pretty sure it has a copyright, too.


	13. A Cancellation Letter

My Cancellation Letter  
>Dear readers of SSSCS,<p>

It is with great disdain that I have to cancel this show.

Let me just start off with this: I am not joking. This is the first thing I've written on the show for a year. I've tried to every now and then, but I just can't start. At the point I've been elsewhere. As time has passed, I've been through a lot. I've been through some very challenging school-work, and I've been starting to be a bit more social. I've started figuring out more about my personal interests, met some friends, and had some moments where I changed who I was. Spin-Off wise, I've been trying out more. Some of those works are script-format, others are very short. I've been trying out new plots and different character views, and I've even worked on some of my old stuff. But SSSCS has stayed quiet, like most of my other ?

I just can't work with it. I made a bunch of promises that I'd make new episodes, release unfinished ones, and... it's been more than a year. In this time, I've joined other sites and began to learn about other people. While I've been writing other works, I just spent less time on fanfiction. And even though I made some work, I just can't continue this. I really just don't know what to do with it. But I want to do this again another time. I can't promise I will, but I'm considering this.

So thanks to everyone for reading this, and thanks to all of you who followed. I'd also like to give a shout-out to Bigslayerguyman, who helped write a couple songs. But now, I guess it's time to go. I'm going to be back with some work here in the future. I still have some work for this, and I may just release it, so say tuned for some more. So remember to keep reading, and I hope you enjoyed SSSCS. I'll return with some chapters soon ;)

~Maximagination Studios


End file.
